Twisted Love
by Son of Death14
Summary: Revenge. All Ed wanted was to get revenge on Hoenheim for ruining his life, but things got complicated. While sleeping with people for money he slept with a man that turned out to be Ed's knew teacher at his new school, and Ed's own little brother couldn't remember it. He also didn't expect to fall in love, or have anyone love him. modern AU. Yaoi, malexmale. Roy x Ed, and others
1. Chapter 1

**SoD14- Odd story idea, but I've had this stuck in my head for months. If you have any questions or comments just review, sorry it's so short. This is an abrupt introduction,but it's done on purpose**

 _Flashback_

 ** _Prologue_**

 _It was his usual environment. The lights were flashing at a ridiculous speed and the music was blaring much too loudly. There were beautifully sculpted bodies grinding against each other, turning the dance floor into a mass of bodies. Edward was one of them, a man holding their hips together, and another man thrusting against his backside._

 _The hands of the two men travelled over his body eagerly, not missing an inch of flesh. They didn't bother to touch his right arm or left leg, but the boy didn't mind._

 _When Ed finally got tired he broke away without a word. He easily made his way out of the crowd and sat at the bar._

 _"Sir~ Can I have an Apple martini please~?" the blonde male purred out._

 _"Don't you need an ID for that, shorty?" A voice chuckled from his left._

 _"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT A FLEA COULD CRUSH HIM?!" Ed exclaimed as he turned towards the arrogant voice._

 _The man was handsome. Maybe perfect fit better. He wore a silk button down shirt that was the colour of the night sky. His eyes were dark, seeming to stare into the depths of Ed's soul, the corner of his lips curved up in a conceited smirk._

 _"I never said anything of the sort."_

 _Ed could feel his blood boiling. He was ready to strangle the man. Then again, fiery sex was always an option._

* * *

"Heidrich! I would appreciate it if you paid attention during attendance. You'll be marked absent next time."

Ed blinked at the shout. That was right, he was Edward Heidrich now, not Elric. He stared at the teacher who had yelled at him, trying hard to hold back a glare. The man that he saw now couldn't be the same man he had met at the club that night. There was absolutely no way it was possible.  
Ed ignored the snickering he could hear around him. He was a new student after all, so it was natural people would find amusement in his problems.

"Next... Hoenheim, Alphonse."

Ed's head snapped up as soon as he heard the name. So that man had even taken Al's last name from him? That bastard.

Ed took a few deep breaths, brushing the black hair out of his face. He didn't want to be recognized so he had dyed his hair, wore blue coloured contacts, and wore clothes that covered his automail. The problem with that was that there could be no outbursts and no freaking out over anything. Drawing attention to himself wouldn't help a thing.

Soon homeroom ended with Ed trying very hard not to look up at Alphonse. The shrill bell rang and the students rushed out of the classroom, some of them knocking Ed's stuff off his desk on purpose. The male waited until everyone left before bending down to pick up his things.

"What are you looking at?" he asked as he stood and turned.

The teacher had been staring at him with horribly piercing eyes. Ed felt as if they could drill holes straight through him if the teacher tried hard enough.

"That's sir, or Mustang to you... Shorty. I was just thinking that you aren't the person I'd peg for being calm when someone does that."

Ed bit his lip to hold back the string of insults that threatened to leave his mouth and quickly stalked out of the classroom. That was definitely the same man from that night at the club, and there was a chance that his cover was already blown.


	2. Author Note

Just here to say that this story hasn't been abandoned. I've been ill physically and mentally for a very long time and now that I'm on all the medications I need to be on, I actually feel up to writing. I will be revising ALL of my fanfictions, because my knowledge of mental health, and my writing style has changed, yet again. I absolutely refuse to let myself fall behind on my writing again, so every story will be updated at least once a month from this point on, hopefully more. I hope you guys stick around to see.


End file.
